As an open-close equipment which opens and closes the back door of vehicles by power, JP-A-2000-335245 proposes a technology wherein a rack axis is moved by an electric motor and an arm member fixed to the back door is driven through a link member connected to the rack axis, so as to open-and-close the back door.
This technology is arranged in such a manner that in case where a through hole for an insertion of an arm member is prepared, the arm member is arcuately formed centering on the axial center of the back door, in order to make the size of this through hole small as much as possible, that is, in order to make the deflection width size of the arm member small, and the arm member is fixed to the back door.
According to the above-described conventional technology, circumferential edge of an arm member in a vehicle compartment also arcuately moves. Therefore, another link member for rotatably connecting the circumferential edge of a vehicle compartment and a rack axis is needed. This pushed up the number of parts and posed a problem that accuracy in mounting process is hard to obtain. In addition, space for securing the rotation range of a free end portion of the arm member is needed, to thereby pose another problem that vehicles compartment becomes narrower correspondingly.